The magic of Ramen
by nemoxgirl
Summary: A collection of cute oneshots about Naruto and Hinata. Ramen will appear in all of the stories, sometimes not so easy to see but still. Don't kill me because of the grammar mistakes, I know about them!
1. The magic of Ramen

Hinata looked at the Ichiraku Ramen. She had never tried ramen and she was curious how it tasted. Naruto liked it very much, that she knew. He often shouted out his love for the food.

Hinata smiled slightly at the memory of the young Naruto. He had been so loud, so brave, so... so unlike her in everyway. Maybe that was the reason she was so drawn to him.

The young shinobi sighed. Naruto had changed a lot during his travle with the frog hermit. He was still loud and brave but... more mature. As children she giggled at his childish behavior. As teenager she admired his matured mind. He wasn't the boy she had fallen in love with. He was a man now, a man she loved despite that he would never see her in that light.

Did she really love him? Many said that she was too young to know anything about love. Sometimes she agreed with them. She was young, maybe too young to really know what love was. You have to understand life before you could understand love.

Other times she knew that she could prove them wrong. She was a chunin after all, soon a jounin if everything work out right. She had proved to her family that she was fit as the heiress, with Neji's help. If she could fight for her life and defeat enemies couldn't she then understand love?

She did love Naruto. Not in the way she had when they were kids. Not in a puppy dog way. She loved him like a young women loved a young man. Sure they were far from alike. He was loud, she was quiet. He was hottempered, she was calm. The list could continue for a while.

But would she ever tell him? Not even on her deathbed! This was something she would take to the grave. He would never notice her anyway. It didn't matter if her teammates suspected it or if it was noticible. Naruto would never notice it. He was too blind to notice something like that.

Hinata looked at the shop again. With a real smile she walked forward and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hello! What can i get you?" The owner ask, an old man.

"I let you recomend something. I've never eaten ramen before." She smiled nicely. The old man laughed and started to fix her a meal.

"Here you go!" He gave her the bowl. Hinata cocked her head before taking a pair of chopsticks.

"Itaidakimasu" She whispered before starting to eat. It tasted really good. No wonder Naruto liked it.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" She looked up and saw the blond ninja. He had grown a lot. As a child he had been cute, now he was down right handsome! The girls in the village was devided between him and Uchiha Saskue.

"H-hello Naruto-kun." She greeted, suddenly very nervous.

"I didn't know you liked ramen." He smiled as he sat down next to her. His blue eyes was so intense that she felt like she was going to melt.

"I-it's my first time. I d-decided to try..." She explained in a weak voice. Why did she have to be so nervous every time he was around?!

"Really? So what do you think?" He asked.

"It's really good. B-but that might be because it's Ichiruka who made it." The old man laughed.

"Thank you Hyuga-sama." Hinata blushed at the title. Naruto grinned at her red face.

"Still blushing, hm?" He asked teasingly. Hinata almost choked on the food she had in her mouth. "Don't worry, you're cute when you blush."

By now Hinata could bet that her face was red as a tomato. "I... ehm... thank you."

"Don't thank me for telling the truth, Hinata-chan!" He grinned.

They ended up eating together, catching up. It was all nice untill Hinata relised the time.

"Oh, I need to go home!" She stood up, almost scared at how much time had passed. It had been lunchtime when she got here and now it was after ten in the evening. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. But I need to go." She whispered.

Naruto stood up and paied for both the meal, ignoring Hinata's protests. "Alright then, I walk you home." He smiled his fox grin, making it impossible for her to say no.

As they reached the hyuga household Hinata was feeling nervous again.

"You didn't have to walk me home, N-Naruto-kun... or pay for the meal." She whispered.

"True... we weren't on a date." He agreed. "But I wanted to." He leaned in closer so she couldn't look away. "But next time we make it an official date!" Before she could say something, Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek. He gave her one last smile before leaving. Hinata looked after him, frozen.

Did he just... Did Naruto ki- She stopped the thought right there. She would faint if she thought about it to much.

"Hinata..." She looked at her side and saw her father.

"Father," She greeted him with a bow.

"You're home late, missed dinner."

"I lost track of time..." Hiashi eyed her with suspision.

"Had that something to do with Uzumaki Naruto?" Hinata stilled but nothing else. She knew her father didn't like Naruto because he was an outcase according to many of the people in her father's generation. The others saw the young ninja with other eyes. They saw him as the next hokage, the next protecter of the village.

"Partly." Then she smiled as it hit her. Naruto had asked her for a date. She turned to looked after him. Maybe he wasn't sp blind he made people think.

After all, he was the must unprediceble ninja in the village. You could never really read him, not even the sharingan could. It was like he had a protecting sheild around himself.

"What are you smiling about?" her father asked surprised. Hinata knew she didn't smile a lot, at least not around her father or any one else in the houshold but Neji.

"Nothing father... nothing you would understand." Of course he wouldn't. She thought he _too old _to understand love, just like he thought her _too young_ to understand love.


	2. Lunch Dates

"You're dating… Uzumaki Naruto..." Hiashi repeated.

"Yes..." Hinata eyed her father. She didn't really know how he had taken the news. It looked like he was in shock but then again she didn't know him. In other words; she had know idea. She glanced at her cousin that stood behind her fahter. Neji looked amused.

"Since when?" Hiashi's voice were... uneven, making Hinata nervous.

"Since a few weeks back." The fact that she managed to keep _her_ voice normal was a mirical.

"...Uzumaki Naruto..." She frowned. Her father sounded ready to kill now. Neji's amused face changed in to worry.

"Oi! Hinata! Are you coming?!" Kiba shouted from the gate. Hinata's eyed wided. She had forgotten that she had a mission today.

"Oh! Right! Coming!" She shouted back before running inside the house, getting her things and then ran back outside. "Bye Father, see you Neji."

"Forgot?" Shino asked while they moved out.

"Yeah... I had to tell my father something." She cringed. This wasn't good.

She and Naruto had been dating for some time now. To say that she had been surprised when the blonde ninja had asked her out was an understatement. _But she didn't faint_! That was something at least!

He had taken her out after the mission to get Sasuke back, this time with success. Both he and Uchiha had ended up at the hospital with lifethreatening wounds. Hinata had been so worried that she made a rotine to visit her secret love twice a day until he was stable again. Naruto had been very happy to see her, Hinata had guessed that it was because she brought him ramen to eat instead of the hospital food.

She had been there when he was released, she had giggled at the happiness he had showned. He had dragged her to the Ramen shop and bought her dinner, protesting when she sais he didn't need to.

"You visit me everyday at the hospital! You have no idea how much that means! I'm going to spend the rest of my life to make you as happy you made me!" He had declared before giving her his famous fox grin. Hinata had fought the urge to faint again.

It had become a rotine for them to eat lunch together after that. Hinata had never been allowed to pay, sometimes Naruto went so far that he keep her hands behind her back while paying, something that amused him very much.

She still blushed when she thought about the first kiss. It had happened during their usual lunch dates. Saskue and Sakura had passed by and stopped to chat with the pair. It had ended with Naruto and Saskue arguing about Naruto's possibility to become hokage. At the end Naruto declared that he would become hokage no matter what the Uchiha-'I'm cool when I'm lonely' thought or did.

"Of course you will." Hinata had smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto had fainted after that. When he woke up Sakura and Sasuke had left, after that Sakura had decided that he was alright. Hinata stared to apologized with a red face only to be stopped as Naruto kissed her right on the lips. Neither fainted luckily.

Thinking about thier lunch dates made Hinata's day brighter. She forgot that she just had told him where she was during lunch. She forgot about her fight with Hanabi, who was mad that Hinata had been choosed as heir after all.

But when she got home after the mission the conversation that morning came back. Her father stood where she had left him, looking something between shocked and furious.

"Father?" She asked carefully.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." He whispered with the wish to kill in his eyes.

"Father... why are you mad?" Hinata asked, eyeing her father while stepping closer.

"Why? Because my daughter is dating. My daughter is seeing someone that I haven't approved!" Hiashi looked close to insane. Neji appeared next to his cousin.

"Give him a week and it will all be forgotten." Hinata looked surprised at him before turning back to her dad.

"Are you sure? He look... crazy."

"Two weeks then, but not more." Her cousin had a amused note in his voice, telling Hinata that he loved seeing his uncle like this.

"You told him something more while I was out." Neji glared at her.

"_Why_ would I do that?"

"Because you hate him?" Her cousin didn't respond, he walked inside instead, giving his uncle a pat on the shoulder as he passed. Hinata sighed and walked after him.

"Don't let it get to you head father." She whispered before walking inside. Her father would have to accept it sooner or later. Because as long Naruto wanted to be with her, Hinata had no plans on leaving him.


	3. Fight

_Alright, this is the third one. I hope you like it. Nad by the way; it would be very nice of you if you could maybe give me some ideas. I love Hinata and Naruto but sometimes the ideas just wont come to me._

_But enough with that, here you go;_

Konoha's female ninjas were all worked up. The most unbeliveble had happened. Huyga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto had argued. They had been close to screaming at each other during the lunch. The rumours said that it had happened at the ramen shop. This couldn't be true! Naruto would never raise hie voice towards Hinata and Hinata would never have the courage to actually argue with Naruto. There was just no way!

Hinata looked at the girls as they past by under her. She sat in one of the biggest trees in the village, near the training ground. She knew that Naruto was looking for her and he would never guess that she was here. Hinata never went to the training ground on free will. She trained elsewhere but not inside that fence.

The argument had been silly, she knew that. But it bugged her that Naruto was still so careful with Sakura-chan, trying to make her happy. He was going out with her, Hinata! Couldn't he for once turn his full attention to her?

She sighed. Though Naruto told her that he didn't have feelings for Sakura-chan anymore she sometimes doubt that. He still behaved so weird when he was around her. Sometimes she even felt like the second best. She didn't want to be that! She deserved more than that!

"Hinata!" He looked down adn saw Naruto coming walking, shouting her name. He obiously hadn't seen her and she intended to keep it that way. Her dark eyebrows turned down in a frown.

Why was everyone so jumpy about her being mad? She had been mad before, well she hadn't start to scream at the person who made her mad but still. She was human, humans get mad!

Her white eyes followed the blond ninja as he walked to the training ground, still calling after her.

17 years old... sometimes she thought he still was 7, unable to understand a thing. They had been togehter for a little more than a year. After Saskue had been brought back, with a few wounds. And after all this time he still didn't knew her enough to know what she most likely would do.

Kiba had often told her that she was to good for the blond ninja but Shino had told him off, saying that if Hinata wanted to be with Naruto then it was up to her. She agreed with him. But if her dream boy couldn't decide that it was over, even if it ment heartbreak.

"Come on Hinata! I'm sorry! You're right! Please come out and talk to me! I know you're here somewhere. Don't make me find you, 'cause then I can't promise anything!" Hinata only raised a eyebrow at that. Naruto would never to anything to harm her, that she knew for sure. After all he was Naruto, he never hurt the ones he cared for. He was loyal, caring, stupid and... simply Naruto.

What was it with him that made the girls faint? After he had come back with Jiraya all the girls had fallen for this blond with the fox smile. One smile and all the girls fainted. Did she want to know? If the mysterious in a mysterious person disapperad would he still be intersting? She wasn't sure. Naruto was Naruto, nobody could figure him out. You could understand him somewhat, learn about him but never fully grasp him. In that way he was slippery, always escaping one's grip.

"Hi Hinata." Hinata alomst fell down from the tree branch she sat on. In front of her sat her boyfriend. He smiled carefully but Hinata only looked at him.

"What?" She asked somewhat coldly. Something flickered in his eyes and his head hung a little lower.

"I guess I deserve that tone..." Hinata looked away. She knew if he either gave her his fox grin or her puppy eyes she would forgive him in a second.

_It wasn't bloody fair_! Why did he have so much power over her while she had none over him?! She hated that.

"Hinata..." She didn't look at him but lowered her eyes in a somewhat sign that she listen. "I'm really sorry about the morning. I didn't mean it that way. The thing is..." She saw him pull a hand through his hair. Oh great he knew she loved his hair! This wasn't fair at all!

"The thing is that you still like her." She finished for him. A hand hand came to her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I don't, seriously Hinata. Those... those feelings changed while I was gone. She's more like a sister to me now... she's still my teammate but not the one I... care for in that way." His blue eyes held so much truth in them that Hinata felt like crying. _Damn him_! "I know i pay a lot attention to her but that's because it's fun to tease her, but then she becomes mad and you have to watch your steps." Hinata frowned.

"Watch your steps?" She repeated. Suddenly he grinned his wonderful grin, making her heart fall to her stomach.

"'Hell has no fury like woman scorn.' I've learned that from experience." Hinata couldn't help it. She laughed. A realifed expression came over Naruto's face. While she still laughed he pulled her close in a bear hug. When Hinata finally calmed down she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Your unbelieveble." She whispered.

"No, no. I'm unpredictable." He boasted. Hinata snorted. That word had made him unable to keep the feet on the ground. But she couldn't help but smile into his neck. She liked being wrapped up in his arms like this, it made her feel wanted and loved. Only Naruto could make her feel like that.

"You know... you did make me find you..." His voice was dripping with mischief. Hinata tensed quickly. "And I did say I couldn't promise anything... so here's your punishment."

Hinat squealed as Naruto started to tickle her mercilessly. A group of birds left the tree at her cry, flying away into the sky. For the moment everything was right in the world again. It might be only for that moment, maybe for some time but Hinata didn't care. She and Naruto had made up.

Though it was probably only a matter of minutes before the female ninjas would be all over the place, trying to get Naruto to leave for them instead. But that she could handle!

_There you go! Tell me what you think! Don't remind me of the grammar, my teacher is already annoying me about them :P_


	4. Hospital

_It's a little shorter then the others but I've had a tough week (or two). What is it with teachers and wait until the last weeks of the term, only to fill them with tests?!_

_Anyway, here you go, enjoy!_

--

"Can I go?"

"No."

"Can I go?"

"No."

"Can I go?"

"No."

"... Now?"

"NO!" Hinata watched somewhat amused as Naruto and Lady Tsunade argued. Naruto had been badly hurt during a misson, forcing him to stay at the hospital for some time now. The blond ninja was about to explode. The fifth wasn't far away either.

"Naruto-kun? I think you should listen to Tsunade-sama. She is after all the best in medical." She told her boyfriend sweetly. Naruto looked at her before giving the older lady a glare.

"Fine." And he sat down in the bed again, arms crossed in an angry manor. Lady Tsunade only shook her head and left, giving Hinata a smile.

"Naruto-kun?" The blond ninja looked at the window instead. "I know you're not that angry, Naruto-kun. As much as you claim it, you don't hate the hospital that much."

He huffed in a childish way, making Hinata giggle.

"What?" He asked grumply.

"Nothing." Hinata shook her head, trying to stop laughing.

"Uhu! You only laugh when something is funny, Hinata! What is it?" Finally he turned to her, his blue eyes scanned her, trying to figure out why she laughed. But Hinata only shook her head again, still giggling.

"Lunch!" The both jumped as a nurse came inside with Naruto's meal. Whatever it was Hinata sure wouldn't call it food. Naruto eyed it suspiciously while the nurse left again.

"This is what I don't like about hospitals." He muttered. Hinata raised her eyebrows. "The food!"

"Oh..." Then she gave laugh. "What would you want then? Ramen?" At Naruto's blush Hinata laughed again while shaking her head. She knew him only too well. "What did you do before you discovered ramen?"

"There was such a time?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes while trying to remember. Hinata smiled at the sight. He was really cute when he did that.

"Hey Naruto! How are you feeling?" Both looked at the door and saw Sakura and Saskue. The former smiled while the later had his 'I'm-bored-but-still-cool' look.

"Much better but they wont let me leave!" Naruto complained.

"What a shocker:" The Uchiha muttered.

"Be nice Sasuke-kun." Sakura scold. Hinata looked away while smiling. The two was really cute together, even Ino had admitted that. The two rivals had finally made peace, mostly because Sakura and Sasuke had started to go out.

The couple stayed for a while but left when the two boys started to argue too loudly.

"Idiot!" Naruto muttered after the couple left.

"Naruto-kun... are you this annoyed only because of the food?" Hinata asked while eyeing him.

"No! I'm annoyed at Sasuke right now!"

"And because of the food."

"... yeah." Hinata shook her head and stood up. "You're leaving?" The annoyed face changed to a sad one.

"I will be right back." She smiled before giving him a hug and left the room. She carefully made her way through the village. Her father was looking for her, she knew that. Ever since the clan had seen her new jutsu they had become very impressed and respectfull towards her. Her father had become very protectful. If a boy got closer than two meters to her, Hiashi would appear next to her and scare the intruder.

It was starting to get on her nerves. But she was Hinata; she didn't speak about it. The fact that she and Naruto was together was kept hidden from her father, Naruto even threatened some people in order to keep them quiet.

Hinata felt a headache coming by just thinking about all the problem her father made.

"Ah! Hinata-sama! Good day! I haven't seen you in a while." Hinata smiled at the old man.

"I know, I've been busy."

"Thought so, so what can I get you?" Hinata ordered what she wanted and then headed back to the hospital.

"I'm back." She smiled as she entered the room. Naruto looked at her before his eyes fell on the bag she carried.

"What's that?" He asked sitting up straight.

"I thought the sooner you actually ate the sooner you would be able to leave." And with that said Hinata gave him his eagerly awaited ramen. Naruto gave a shout of happiness and hugged the air out of Hinata before starting to eat. Hinata only giggled before sitting down at the foot of the bed in indian style.

The next day Tsunade found Naruto well enough to be allowed to leave to hospital. Hinata had almost fainted with laughter when Naruto told her it was because of the ramen.


	5. Jealous

_lil.ramen.lover asked me to do one from Naruto's point of view. So this one is for her, I'm not sure if it's good or not so please tell me what you think. It's rather hard to write for the nuckleheaded ninjaboy's eyes! But I hope you like it!_

"He's really handsome!" fff

"An anbu captain also!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the girls behind him. Who cared about that weird dude?! Not him! With a nod to himself he continued to eat his lunch; ramen.

"I've heard that he's taken an interest in Hinata thouth..." Have you ever swallowed ramen wrong? It's not avery pleasant thing. Naruto chocked on his food, gasped for air while trying to listen to the girls _and_ grasp what he just had heard! At the same time. It is not easy to be him sometimes!

"I know! Is't rather weird! She's so shy!"

_And cute! And adorable! And lovely! And that guy better stay away from her!_ He felt sweat coming on his forehead.

"She is pretty! And some guys like quiet girls... maybe he is one of them?"

"Or her father has something to do with this."

_Father? Why not?! That rat bastard had been trying to break them up from the moment he had arrived to pick Hinata up for their first date!_ Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Does Hinata like him too?" The world was stripped away from him. Did Hinata like this new guy? What is she did?! If that was so then he had no chance at all! Absently Naruto noticed that the shopsticks in his hand broke. This wasn't good for his nerves.

"I don't know... she is _so_ hard to read!" Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes. Like he didn't know that! The girl in question knew how to give mixed signals alright!

"But still... I find it hard to picture her with someone so... expresive like him..."

"Why's that?"

"Hinata... seams to me... needs to have someone that supports her... she would need a shoulder to cry on and someone to hug her when she's scared." Was Naruto that? Panic came into his heart.

"No! No, no, no! That was the old Hinata! She's not that weak anymore! Haven't you seen her new jutsu?! It's awsome!" Yeah it really was! Naruto smiled slightly at the memory... she had been soo beautiful that day! Strong and independent...

"But why is she turning him down?"

"You said you didn't know if she was interested?!" The other girl protested.

"I know! The girl is difficult to read! I do know that he asked her on a date but she said no." Suddenly the world was back, beautiful as ever. Naruto took a deep breath and smiled. Hinata had said no to this new weird dude-captain!

"She did?! WHY?!"

"I don't know... maybe she's playing hard to get?" Narutp could tell one thing; these girls weren't good for his nerves. He needed to leave and find Hinata, while his heart was still beating and whole!

"Hinata isn't the type for that!"

"But she is difficult to read!" The conversation slowly faded away as Naruto left the ramenshop. What if Hinata was interested in that captain? What girl wouldn't be? Sasuke had trouble to keep Sakura from drool over this new guy. Naruto had never seen him himself but from what he had heard this guy was beyond good-looking. While Naruto was seen as one of the handsome guys in Konoha he didn't know if he had a chance against the captain...

Wasn't in bad enough that he had a beast in him?! Couldn't people stay away from his girlfriend?!

Witha frown he leaned over the railing on the bridge. Looking down in the blue water he sighed deaply.

"Naruto-kun?" He heard a voice ask carefully. Looking to his left he saw the angel in his life. Hinata looked at him with a soft smile.

"Hinata?" She eyed hin with ehr white eyes before walking up to him, leaned her head to the side.

"Naruto-kun? Is everything alright?" He blinked before looking at the river again.

"Yeah... everything is perfect." Small, soft hands ran through his hair. God how he loved her doing that! Only she did it this time to make him look at her, not soothing him.

"Naruto-kun, I know you well enough to know when you're not telling the truth." She smiled but Naruto could see worry in her eyes. Ah crap! Now he felt bad for making her worry! One of the hands in his hair made it's way to his cheek, stroking it. "Naruto-kun?"

"It's nothing important Hinata..." In an attempt to reasure her, he pulled her into a bear hug. She felt her snuggle closer.

"I'm not stupid, Naruto-kun. Something is on your mind, I know that." How was it possible for this little shy girl to see right through him?! How did she do it?

"Ah! Hinata-chan." Both looked at the foot of the bridge. A stranger, a handsome guy, stood there, looking at them. "I've been looking for you."

"Hello, Kizemaru-san." Naruto felt Hinata teanse. She didn't like this fellow... "This is my boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto-kun, this is Arai Kizamaru, the new captain." Naruto wanted to laugh. This guy, though handsome, was not a ladies man! Not even he was that stupid!

The captains face fell slightly.

"Your boyfriend? You never told me that you had one..." Even Naruto could hear the accuse in his voice.

"Does it matter, Kizamaru-san? I don't have any obligations to tell you anything."

"But-"

"Ey! Punk! She's not intersted! Bugger off!" Nartuo interupted annoyed.

"Quiet chunin! This has nothing to do with you!" Kizemaru told sharply.

"Oh it so has! I'm her boyfriend! She's off the market!"

"Wanna bet?" Naruto felt anger in every part of his body. If this bastard thought that he could take Hinata away from him then he had another thing coming!

But before he could move to strike Hinata's spoke.

"Arai-san! Please leave!" Her tone voice might have been low but the tone was sharp, nobody could argue to it. Naruto couldn't help but do a mental victory dance. His girldfriend rocked!

The anbu looked at the couple before leaving while looking rather mad. Naruto smirked after him but that smirk died when Hianta turned to look at him.

"Naruto-kun..." She shook her head while frowning. Panic entered Naruto again. Hinat never frowned! This was bad! Really bad! He was going to die, chopped to little-

He blinked. Slowly he raised a hand and touched his cheak. It was wet. Hinata had kissed him.

"You're a silly boy, Naruto-kun! A silly jealous little boy!" He narrowed his eyes and leaned his head to the side, studding her.

"I can live with that." He announced before kissing her right on the lips.


	6. Flu

The world was going to end! NO doubt about it! It was going to end, to collaps, to explode! Everything would be black and scary and-

"Naruto-kun, it's only the flu." He looked at Hinata. She sat in her bed, looking paler the usual and cough every now and then.

"Flu? Only the flu? There is no such thing as only the flu! Wait here, eat, I'll get Baa-chan!" He put a bowl of ramen in her hands.

"Naruto-kun!" He had already left the room. Hinata sighed and shook her head. For being one of the best ninjas in the village her boyfriend was awfully nervous. But then again, it wasn't just him. All the guys got like this when their girlfriends got sick apparently.

"Nee-chan?" She glanced at the door and saw Hanabi's head.

"Yes Hanabi?" Her sister smiled slightly and got in, closing the door behind her.

"Are you alright? Father is trying to get Tsunade to look at you."

"Why? I have the flu, nothing else." Her sister shrugged. Hinata sighed again before getting a new cough attack. "Is it just me or have all the men gone mad?"

"It's not just you. Naruto ran past me."

"He's going to get Tsunade apparently." Hanabi shook her head and turned to the door again.

"I'll get you some tea. Try to sleep a little."

Hinata sighed as her sister left. She had been sick for two days and apparently it meant that the world was going to end. Putting the bowl aside, lying back on the bed she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

--

She heard voices above her head, two was slightly panic and a third was annoyed. Carefully she opened her eyes and saw her father, byfriend along with the fifth Hokage.

"Hello Hinata. How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked while giving the other two a hard stare.

"A little better..." Hinata mumbled as she sat up.

"These two are saying that you are on your death bed if I don't have a look at you." The older woman's face told Hinata that she didn't believe them. "They wouldn't stop talking."

Looking past Tsunade, Hinata eyed her father. He looked cold as ever but there was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Naruto on the other hand looked frightened to death.

"I'm fine, it's only the flu. Ino got it too and Shikamaru."

"Yes, I know." Tsunade stood up and gave Hiashi a look.

"You're daughter is fine. Let her rest and eat and she'll be fine by the end of the week." Her father bowed and left the room with a grim face. Tsunade rolled her eyes before leaving too.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright? Truly?" Hinata looked at Naruto. He looked like a lost little kid with those big teary blue eyes. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Don't worry so much!" She laughed. The blond ninja pulled away slightly and eyed her carefully.

"Really?" He asked suspiciously. Hinata nodded firmly but stopped as the move hurt her head.

"Truly, it's only the flu." Naruto narrowed his eyes before he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Okay..." He whispered.

"Naruto-kun? I'm not complaining but if you continue to hug me like this you'll end up sick." Hinata mumbled into his shoulder. Naruto huffed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I don't get sick!"

--

Tsunade shook her head with a frown. "Stay in bed for the next few days and eat more kalories. I'll be back tomorrow and check on you."

"I'm not sick!" Naruto declared between the coughs while he got up from the bed.

"Yes. You. Are! Stay put!" Tsunade pushed him back and then left. Hinata looked after her and shook her head.

"Told you." She smiled earning a glare from her boyfriend.

--

I Hope that was good enough. Sorry about the late update but I have writersblock


	7. Christmas In Konoha

_It's been a while, sorry but I didn't have time to write until now nor did I have any energy. But here it is, maybe a little early but it snowed here during this week and I got in the Christmas-spirit. The only annoying part so far is that the gears on my bike has frozen and it's not funny to cycle up a hill on the 7th gear. _

_But anyway, here is the new chapter; Christmas in Konoha!_

****

"What is it with Christmas that makes everybody crazy?" Kiba asked annoyed while pulling his scarf around his neck. Team 8 made their way through the crowd on Konoha's streets which were decorated for the season. Hinata thought it was beautiful with all the lights while Kiba found it irritating.

"Christmas is the time be with your family, to strength the bond between you and your family members." Shino commented in a even voice, not showing any emotion, only pushing back his glasses a little.

"Come on! It's getting on my nerves!" Kiba complained while his dog ran around the group in circles. Akamaru clearly loved the newly fallen snow. "Where are we going anyway?"

"It's the day before Christmas, Kiba. The fireworks are today." Hinata said in a distant voice, her mind being elsewhere. Shino's comment on Christmas being about family had stuck in her head. What would Naruto do? Would he be all alone?

The team finally arrived to the square outside the hokage-tower. Half of Konoha were already there. Hinata could see her father with clan standing a bit outside the crowd. Her father's eyes met her for a moment before Hinata looked away, ignoring him. A few moments later team 7 and 10 came and join her and her team-mates. But Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura and Ino argued, Sasuke and Shino stood silently and watched the two girls while Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba shared the sweets Choji had brought with him.

"Oy, Hinata." She spun around quickly at the sound of her name, coming face to face with Naruto. Well more face to chest since he was way taller than her now.

"Naruto-kun!" She smiled somewhat flushed, he always managed to creep out behind her. "Where have you been?" She noted the half-empty ramen-tin in his hand, meaning he had been home.

"Just came home from a mission. Tsunade-baa-chan is going crazy, I swear!" He complained and leaned back against the wall behind him. Hinata only raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay I like the missions but a break would be nice."

"If you say so, Naruto-kun." She shook her head slightly, not believing him. Naruto loved his mission and she doubt that the word too much missions existed in his vocabulary. She smiled at the thought before frowning. Without a warning she sneezed.

"AH! Hinata! Are you sick?!" Naruto sounded like the world would go under. A warm hand was placed on her forehead. "You're not warm..."

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. I've only been out in the cold a little to long." Naruto frowned.

"You're cold..." Hinata nodded. The blond boy looked down at his ramen and then at Hinata, holding out the tin for her to take.

"Naruto-kun, I can not take you ramen." Hinata laughed.

"Oh, yes you can. Come on! It's warm and you need to warm up." The tin was put in her hands and she was pulled into his arms. "Either you eat it by yourself or I'll feed you, 'kay?" Hinata only shook her head while laughing but did as told. The ramen did warm her some.

Throwing the now empty tin in the trash can a few meters away, Naruto pulled Hinata into a bear hug, trying to warm her up. "Next time, don't go out in these colds, find something sturdier." He scold her.

"When did you become my keeper?" Hinata asked while burying her face in his neck, loving the warmth she was given.

"You don't wanna know." He told her in a gruff voice. Hinata opened her mouth a counter back but the conversation was put to a halt when the fireworks started. Looking up the crowd saw the sky lightening up with different images and forms. Hinata smiled at the sight. Christmas was coming and tomorrow she would spend the day with Naruto. After all Christmas was about family.


	8. Easter

_I know it has been ages since I wrote anything. I very sorry and the only excuse I have is that I've had other things on my mind. Not much of an excuse but it's all I got. This will be an early Easter-fan fiction since I'll be gone when it's Easter. I'll be in Japan actually, my brother is there now, studying and I'm gonna visit him. I've very nervous, have never flown alone before, someone has always been with me. But now I'm gonna first fly to London, switch plan and then go to Tokyo. And then in Tokyo I have to take the train to one place before I'll get to the city my brother is. I'm just a little nervous. _

_But anyway, enough about me. Here's the story, a little short I'm sorry to say but my Muse is stingy right now. _

"Why are people carrying those weird painted eggs?" Hinata looked up from her ramen and saw a couple passing them, carrying Easter eggs.

"It's Easter soon."

"Uh.... Easter?" Hinata smiled at her boyfriends face. Naruto looked totally lost.

"Easter. The holiday when you eat more candy than ever." The blond boy looked down in his bowl with ramen, half empty by now.

"The one with pumpkins?"

"That's Halloween. Easter is the one with the bunny." She could almost see the light bulb come to life over his head.

"Right! I know. But I don't get the bunny, they don't lay eggs."

"Nobody gets the bunny." They both looked at another couple walking past them, carrying Easter eggs, the reason for the discussion. They both had seen Ino and Sakura before, arguing about who had the best Easter egg.

"What do you do during Easter?"

"When mother was alive me and Hanabi when on a Easter hunt, mother had hidden eggs for us in the garden or she simple left a basket outside our door. Now we don't do anything, father doesn't approve of this holiday, just like Halloween."

"But Christmas?"

"I think he likes the food." The both snickered a little and continued eating. After eating two bowls of ramen, five for Naruto, Hinata gone for a walk. Naruto and Sasuke had decided to train together before the exam. Both Hinata and Sakura had been impressed how well they got along with each other during the trainings. Outside it was another thing.

On her way home Hinata passed a store that sold the weird eggs. She stopped and looked at them a while before she smiled. Naruto had apparently never received an Easter egg before, maybe it was time?

A few minutes later she walked out of the store with a bag of Easter eggs, all full of candy. Later that night she sneaked out from her window and left a basked outside Naruto's door. Knowing her boyfriend the gift would be very appreciated. Well, anything that you could eat was appreciated from Naruto, as long it wasn't vegetables.

Next morning as she went on another walk she was suddenly pulled into a bear hug. Knowing this hug very well she laughed.

"Naruto, I take it the Easter bunny visit you this morning?"

"Who cares about that bunny?! I don't! I care about the best girlfriend in the world!" He nuzzled her cheek happily before he let her go. Hinata had to laugh when she saw his face. He had chocolate around his mouth, which was sparkling because of all the sugar from the other candy.

"So you get what I mean with Easter now? Eat more candy then ever." Naruto smiled widely.

"It is a little clearer... but I still don't get the bunny."

"Nobody does."

"Then why do we have it?" Naruto frowned while he whipped his mouth. He hated mysteries, Hinata knew that very well. Whenever she had a secret he would do close to anything to make her tell him.

"When you know that you know everything."

_I admit I don't know how other countries celebrates Easter but in Sweden we do something like this. Hide the eggs and the children goes hunting and parents give them clues. And we also collects twigs in a vase and decorates them with colourful feathers. Very weird but also very funny. _

_Well then, happy Easter everyone. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone! _


	9. Valborg

_Hello everyone! It's been a while but now I'm back! Hopefully you haven't forgotten The Magic of Ramen yet. And once again the story will have a lot of fluff, just like the others. _

_I don't know how many celebrates this Holiday, **Valborg**, the last day of April but this is a very important day in Sweden, at least in my town. During the day it's a festival in the city and later, a dusk, everyone goes to a bonfire. Or just party all night, like the students (My hometown is a University-city and has a lot of student). _

_And I will call it **Valborg**, the Swedish name for it because the English name sounded wrong and Germanyish. But anyway; enjoy!_

"Come on! We're going to miss it!" Hinata pulled Naruto by the arm. The blonde ninja sighed but allowed his girlfriend to drag him down the street.

"It's only a fire! What's so special about it?" He asked while they followed the mass.

"It's not about the fire, Naruto-kun, it's about the feeling."

"The feeling? Of standing by a fire? If you're cold I can turn up the heat in the apartment, no need to go to a stupid fire." Hinata rolled her eyes and decided not to answer. She had always liked this night, the last day of April. There were always things to see. When she was a child she and some other kids had gone to the river close to the fire. By the water edge they had found a horde frogs and toads. The girls had screamed and left while the boys had stayed and picked up the amphibians. Eventually they had started to chase the girls with the animals in their hands.

It had ended with the boys running from the girls because they had lost the frogs or toads.

"They serve food there sometimes." In the corner of her eye she saw how Naruto went from uninterested to paying attention.

"Food?"

"Sometimes. I had hot chocolate last time."

"Last time while you almost dated Kiba?" A part of their past that they never spoke much about. It had been during the time when Naruto and Hinata still were a bit unsure about the others feeling. During this time Kiba had started to approach Hinata only the girl didn't understand what he wanted. It was first when he tried to kiss her she understood what he wanted and what _she_ wanted.

And Naruto had realized what _he_ wanted when he had seen Kiba trying to kiss Hinata.

And Hinata had realized how fragile a male's ego was. And that guys had more hormones than girls no matter what anyone said. Both Kiba and Naruto had changed their mood faster than she could blink. Both went from confused to angry to arrogant to happy to confused again and so on. In the end Kiba had left defeated.

"I never dated Kiba." She protested.

"I know! I stopped it before it could be called dating." Hinata looked over her shoulder and laughed at the sight of her boyfriend. He look positively furious and it had been almost a year since that day.

"I didn't go with Kiba last year, I went with Sakura and Ino."

"And survived?" Despite that the fight about Saskue had ended the two girls still competed about and argued a lot.

"The key is to be quiet the most of the time." Naruto snorted.

They finally reached to bonfire, almost the entire village were there. The fire had already started and lightened up the field around it. Hinata found a big rock that she forced Naruto to climb up on. Reaching to top she sat down between his legs.

"This is all we're gonna do?" He asked while put his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Yep. We're going to sit here, watch that enormous fire, maybe catch that man over there that seem to be selling hot chocolate and enjoy the night." Her boyfriend huffed in her ear.

"We could have done that at home."

"Maybe... but then you wouldn't be able to gloat at Kiba." That was low and she knew it but she _really_ wanted to see the bonfire and was ready to do what she needed to do in order to keep her boyfriend with her.

And it worked. Naruto looked to the side and saw Hinata's team-mate. The dog-boy glared at him, a glare Naruto answered with a smirk. The male ego was so easy to manipulate.

"Alright... this is nice." He admitted after a while.

"To rub this in Kiba's face or the bonfire?"

"Both." Hinata laughed. "We can totally do this again next year! Oh! And then we'll bring ramen."

"Naruto-kun! You can not eat ramen at a bonfire."

"Can too! You can always eat ramen! I'll show you!"

And he did the next year. And the year after that. In fact he showed her every year until she agreed that you could always eat ramen, no matter the occasion. And by the time she agreed Naruto had forgotten the reason why they had started the tradition.

_Short again, I know and I apologise for it but right now I am in the final weeks of the school. In two weeks I'll graduate. So right now my life is party, party and fixing the last remaining assignments. _

_But I hope you like it. _

_Hej då _


	10. Oh dear

_This will be the last of __**The magic of Ramen**_**. **_I have some thoughts of another collection, I think you could guess what that one will be about. But I'm very honoured_ _that some many like these stories and I hope that you will like the new one... when it finally comes =P. Once again, thanks for sticking with me until now. _

_***  
_

Uzumaki Naruto was the luckiest person in the world. No doubt about it. Sure he had a demon sealed inside of him but hey! Everyone has their demons and it wasn't even his fault that he had this one.

The reasons that made him the luckiest person was these; he had a girlfriend. Wait, scratch that. He had a wife! That's right, Uzumaki Naruto was married. Sure the wedding itself hadn't been the... very best or the most beautiful... in fact he and his wife had been celebrating... something in another city and... things had gotten out of hand and _**bam**_! They were married. But Naruto didn't complain at all, he loved Hinata and had planed to ask her more formally to be his wife but fate had decided otherwise.

But that was only _one_ reason that made him so happy. Another reason was that his dream, his number one wish, had come true. He was a bloody Hokage! Yohoo! Sakura had been stunned when the news had reached her, something Naruto still thought was hilarious. Sakura stunned wasn't something you saw every day. Hihi!

And the last reason and the most important one was that there had been a BIG, **fat** sale on ramen at the store near his apartment. Sorry, his _**and**_ Hinata's apartment. And it hadn't been just any sale but a sale on his _favorite flavor_! Could life get any better than this?!

Seriously, could it? He had no worries (the Hokage-thingy wasn't difficult at all!), he was happily married (oh so happy!), his refrigerator was so full with ramen it was difficult to close (he better eat some of it now....) and his wife were coming home any second! Yep, it was nice to be in Uzumaki Naruto's shoes right now.

… and it would be even better if he ate some of that ramen he just bought.

That's how Hinata found him when she got home. Sitting on the sofa with empty ramen carton lying on the floor.

"Naruto." She only shook her head at the sight of him. The blonde ninja had fallen asleep while watching TV. Luckily he had finished the last ramen this time. There had been some incidents when he had fallen asleep while eating, resulting with ramen all over the floor.

Looking at the peaceful face, Hinata smiled and picked up the empty cartons. It was better that she clean up, Naruto usually made things even messier when he tried. Not that she was surprised.

Her marriage to Naruto had been shocking to say the least. Waking up the next day and see the weddingbands, not that _she_ fainted, unlike another person but it had been shocking. And after a long discussion they had agreed to stay married. It had been very cute to see the usually confident ninja squirm nervously while asking if she _wanted_ to be his wife. Not that she had told him, guys didn't like being associate with cute, sweet or similar.

A groan interrupted her musings. Looking at Naruto she was him grimace.

"My stomach hurts." He whined. Hinata walked over to the sofa and curled up next to her husband.

"I can't say I'm surprised, Naruto-kun, you ate quite a lot of ramen." Naruto groaned again and buried his face in her black hair.

"But it tasted good." Hinata laughed at his childish voice, slightly muffled by her hair.

"All ramen tastes good to you."

"Mhm." His reply indicated that he was about to fall asleep again.

"No, no! No more sleeping before dinner. If you sleep now you wont be able to sleep tonight." She pinched in in the stomach.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Naruto was quick to react and pulled her hand away. "No more sleeping, promise." And as usual he didn't go back on his word. The blonde Hokage stayed awake, sat next to Hinata and made his way through the pile of documents he needed to read while she ate her dinner. And when they finally went to bed he fell asleep instantly, face once again buried in Hinata's hair.

He was jerk awake though in the early hours (the clock wasn't even five!) by Hinata rushing out of the bed to the bathroom. The sound of someone vomiting reached his ears and he was quick to reach her side, pulling her hair away while she emptied her stomach.

"Oy! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry." Hinata assured weakly, making Naruto narrow his eyes and worry even more.

"Are you sure? It's not a good sign to wake up vomiting." He helped her back to the bed, making her sit down while he held a hand against her forehead.

"I'm fine Naruto, you don't have to worry. It might have been something I ate. That dango was rather old."

"Hmm..." Naruto didn't feel so reassured. Small hands found their way to his face, making him look her in the eyes.

"I'll go Sakura later today and let her check if somethings wrong if it calms you." Naruto nodded and pulled her into a bearhug.

This was not good. His wife couldn't be sick. He did _not_ like that, not at all! At first he wanted to go with her but Hinata pointed out that he had meetings all day. Then he wanted the next best thing; he wanted Neji to go with her, something that made Hinata hit him over the head. She didn't let him finish the next bargain, she fell asleep before he even could decide _what_ the next one was.

The whole thing made Naruto uneasy, not a feeling he liked. He was unusually quiet during the meetings, unable to read the reports he knew he _had_ to read. And when he finally came home he almost panicked when Hinata was nowhere to be found. Bloody hell she had been poisoned so someone could kidnap her! Or _just_ poisoned! Or-"

"Naruto-kun?" Whirling around he saw his little wife standing in just inside the door.

"Ah, you're alright! You _are_ alright, right?! You're not poisoned or dying or-" Hinata's laugh made him stop talking. Laughed Hinata was a good sign... _most_ of the time. You never knew, this could be a fake... He stepped closer and took in her scent.

… it was Hinata alright. With a relieved sigh he pulled her into a hug.

"Naruto... we might need to find new place to live." To this a frowned and pulled away slightly so he could look her in the eyes.

"A new place? Why?"

"Because we need another room... in a few months." He gave her a totally blank look. "Oh dear. Naruto, you're going to be a father." Father? Wait... in order to be a father there had to be a-

… Oh by the name of the one he invented ramen, he was going to be a father?! Like in having a little baby! His Hinata had a... a...

"We're having a baby?" He managed to get out weakly. Hinata nodded. "A tiny you?"

"I think that it's more likely that it will be a tiny you." Hianta laughed.

...

"Oh boy! A kid! Look out Konoha, the next prankster is on his way!" Naruto shouted happily and gave Hinata a bone crushing hug before releasing her quickly. "That didn't hurt the baby right? And you can't work, that might risk little Naruto Junior's life and we can't have that." Hinata raised an amused eyebrow.

"Naruto Junior?" She repeated. Naruto only gave her a big smile before running out the door shouting that he was going to be a father. It was indeed good to be Naruto.


End file.
